The purpose of the Administrative Core is to provide the infrastructure for the Chicago Developmental enter for AIDS Research (Chicago D-CFAR): to optimize communication within the consortium and to foster collaboration. We will strive to create and supervise an environment where investigators share recent discoveries, clinical resources and ideas. The Administrative Core will: 1) Establish and manage the infrastructure to support the cores and HIV investigators, schedule monthly Executive Committee meetings, quarterly Internal and annual External Advisory Committee meetings and plan and host the annual Strategic Planning Retreat. 2) Improve communication, promote scientific discussion and collaboration within the DCFAR and to foster HIV/AIDS research. We will establish and maintain a Chicago D-CFAR web site, host seminars and organize workshops. 3) Create and utilize a system for equitable allocation of resources. We will be responsible for fiscal management, preparation of financial and performance reports, management of core resources and reallocation of funds if necessary. 4) Disseminate research findings to the community. We will work with The Midwest AIDS Training and Education Center (MATEC) to communicate with health care professions and the community by bringing together community leaders from all of the D-CFAR Institutions to form a Chicago D-CFAR CAB. 5) Establish an infrastructure that will enable us to grow from a D-CFAR into a CFAR. The Administrative Core will be directed by Dr. Alan Landay and co-directed by Dr. Linda Baum. Dr. Dr. Landay is also Director of the D-CFAR and Dr. Baum is also Scientific Administrator of the D-CFAR. Dr. Landay is Professor and Chair of the Department of Immunology/Microbiology at RUMC. He has developed strong collaborative relationships with investigators in Chicago and is known internationally as an expert in HIV Immunopathogenesis. He is the Chair of the NIH Office of AIDS Research Pathogenesis Panel and Chair of the National WIHS Pathogenesis Committee. Dr. Linda Baum is an Associate Professor in the Department of Immunology/Microbiology at RUMC;she has worked with several clinical cohorts including the Multicenter AIDS Cohort (MACS) and the Chicago WIHS and has participated with many of the investigators on this D-CFAR in a previous program project on HIV Pathogenesis in Women;she has established an excellent working relationship with them.